wearepokemonvprpfandomcom-20200214-history
Uxie
Uxie, otherwise known in most religions as a Cave Deity given the name Yewx-Eenatux, is a mysterious sprite that is believed to represent wisdom and experience, but for some reason is commonly referred to in context of natural underground structures. If such claims are true, it would further explain why sightings of the sprite are extremely rare and difficult to obtain, as it is impossible to track such a being through all the deepest crevasses in the Earth. Sightings and Appearances Uxie has only been confirmed to have been in one single location in all history, Lake Acquity in the northern Sinnoh region. No more information could be gathered, however, as it soon mysteriously disappeared from the lake and once again eluded all senses. Supposedly, the sprite escaped into a vast cave system labyrinth known in legends as the Great Dredge Caverns, which is said to span across entire continents and oceans. Religious legends All myth and lore depict Uxie to constantly have it's eyes permanently shut, which is due back to the notion that the sprite is a entity born from the concept of experience and wisdom. Uxie's blind appearance may suggest that observation of detail and setting are important to the gain of one's knowledge, but our eyes can decieve and change perspective of what truly is. Ancient literature also uses blindness as a way of depicting a person as being wise and knowledgable, and is commonly placed on characters such as prophets to portray them intellectually superior. The sprite may very well not be blind, as it is thought to be a psychic entity using a very complex form of psychokinetic echoing, a psychic technique used to sense the wavelengths of objects surrounding the user and fully visualize them as three-dimensional physical things. The religion that most references Uxie in it's texts is Arceusism, which transcends it from being a minor god as in most cases to a essential piece to accessing the Azure Plane and it's celestial gods. It is paired with the beings of emotion and willpower, Mesprit and Azelf, which have yet to be recorded, as the key to opening the Azure Plane in what's known as the Red Chain, which are said to be a series of tests that, when completed fully, allow ascension to godhood. In the texts, it is stated that Uxie is one of the three trials of ascension, and is a test of a challenger's mental prowess and cunning. There are also supposed consequences to undertaking the trials and failing, Uxie's being the malicious quote "If thou shalt fail to tame thy own mind, then thou shalt lose their lives 'through thine own eyes and relive themselves". There are many theories on what this scripture foretold in ruin, the leading idea being that staring into Uxie's eyes has a property that causes mass amnesia. This is taken from the idea of "losing their life and reliving themselves" being having one's personal memories and beliefs removed and having to recreate themselves from a fresh start, as well as taking the quote "through thine own eyes" and applying it in a literal sense of someone losing their memories through their eyes by gazing upon Uxie's. From what is gathered from ancient myths and beliefs and actual depictions of Uxie, it is heavily believed that it is a being who's typing is psychic. The notion that Uxie is able to manipulate one's thoughts and memories through it's eyes is a heavily psychic idea, if it is true. Because of it's blindness, the use of psychokinetic echo is also implied to a large extent, which not only is already an advanced form of psychic sense, but it is thought in some religions that Uxie posseses an extremely elaborate and powerful form of psychokinetic echo. If Uxie really does traverse through vast cave systems, then it would support the idea it would use an advanced form of psychokinetic echo to detect the terrain. In addition to the evidence pointing to Uxie being a psychic entity in lore, the common depiction of it's physical body would easily match the body type of a powerful psychic type. It is easily noticable in artwork that Uxie owns a fairly large head on a very small body, which suggests that it does not require the functions of a physical body, while it does require a large head to support it's psychic potential. This also would mean that Uxie would require the ability to levitate in order to be mobile and agile, since it has no other form of travel. Another important thing to note is that the largest appendage on Uxie is it's twin tails, which very plainly act as extremely potent tuning rods to channel it's psychic abilities through. Further analysis of Uxie's body would reveal that it has three red gems on it's body, the largest being on it's forehead and the two smaller being on the tuning rods. Crystals are commonly used by psychics as instruments to amplify mental potency through channeling and redirecting energy. The placement of these gems on Uxie is critical, as the forehead is obviously where psychic energy would be created and stored for constant use (such as psychokinetic echoing) and the tuning rods are where the energy is concentrated and released in bursts (which may be psychic barriers or attacks). It would be difficult to believe that Uxie could be anything but a psychic entity with such evidence from theories and beliefs coming together.